


I Know You Both

by ongharem101



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hardcore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongharem101/pseuds/ongharem101
Summary: Ongnielhwang are playingDefinitely not an innocent kinda playing





	I Know You Both

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ;)

Seongwoo swallows, his mouth a little on the dry side, while two sets of fingers slide in and out of his ass. He’s on all fours, forehead pressed against the pillow of the bed, moaning while his partners open him up.

He adjusts his blindfold just as Daniel’s finger – he assumes it’s Daniel’s finger because Daniel is always just a little rougher, a little less hesitant – presses against his prostate, and Minhyun adds a second finger to the mix.

The third intrusion burns a little, but Seongwoo just moans and presses back into it, the pressure on his prostate easily counteracting any displeasure from the stretch.

“You ready?” Daniel asks, ducking down to speak lowly in his ear. His voice is controlled, hoarse. “You good enough?”

“Don’t rush him, Niel” Minhyun says, those two fingers sliding in deep, scissoring a little to test how open Seongwoo’s hole is for them.

“Don’t – oh – don’t tease, sweetheart,” Seongwoo moans.

“I’m not teasing, I just want to make sure you’re ready. Don’t wanna hurt you,” Minhyun says, pressing a kiss to Seongwoo’s other ear. His fingers are still moving, still working in him, and Daniel’s adding another finger as well.

There’s a little bit of discomfort, but not enough for Seongwoo to complain. If he’s honest, he’s always liked the stretch and burn of being opened up, the slickness of lube and the way his asshole opens under their ministrations.

He may not have complained, but his body must have shown a hint of protest. Minhyun’s free hand runs soothingly along his flank, across his ribs, down his hip to his thigh. He caresses the inside of Seongwoo’s groin, gently pushes Seongwoo’s leg out so he’s spreading a little more.

“You okay, Seongwoo?” he asks.

“G-good. Feels good,” Seongwoo manages.

A hot, wet kiss on the base of his spine, then another one a little lower, until someone’s tongue – there’s a brush of long hair on his ass cheek, it must be Daniel – is lapping at the rim of his hole, the stretched, puckered skin trembling a little at the sensation, before it starts to relax a little more.

“That’s it,” Minhyun says, nipping at Seongwoo’s earlobe a little. Seongwoo moans, and it’s sharp like a gasp. “That’s good, isn’t it? What if Daniel just stayed down there? Could you come like that?”

Seongwoo moans and pushes back into the contact, fingers clenching and digging into the duvet.

“Thought we were gonna play a game?” Daniel asks, and Seongwoo whines because he had to pull away to speak.

“You still wanna play?” Minhyun asks in his ear.

“Christ, yes,” Seongwoo grits out, thrusting back on the fingers in him. A couple more strokes, and then both Minhyun and Daniel are pulling away, pulling back, until Seongwoo can’t feel either of them. He feels the bed move as they both stand up, and he can hear wet smacking sounds.

“Fuck, no making out when I can’t see you,” he moans. “Not fair.”

“You’re fine,” Daniel says, but the sound doesn’t stop, so Seongwoo assumes Minhyun is kissing some other part of Daniel’s body that isn’t his mouth. “You big baby.”

Seongwoo can hear the smirk in his voice. Well, joke’s on him – Seongwoo’s going to win this little game, and then they’ll see who’s laughing.

“You ready?” Minhyun asks from the foot of the bed. Seongwoo readjusts himself, moves his elbows a little to brace his torso and spreads his legs further apart.

“Been ready since the second finger,” he mutters, wiggling his behind a little.

He’s rewarded with a glancing slap, just a little, on his right cheek.

“Remember,” Daniel says from somewhere behind him. “Don’t come until we tell you.”

Then there are strong thighs crowding up against the back of his own, slick fingers dipping into his ass, and then the thick head of a cock pushing in, and Seongwoo is moaning, long and low, as he’s breached, opened, stretched. The hard length of it doesn’t stop moving until it’s seated all the way in, until he’s completely filled, until flat hips are pressed against the curve of his ass.

“Fuck, that’s so good, baby,” Seongwoo says, pushing back into it. He’s not sure which one of them has entered him first – which is kind of the point of the game. The rules are simple – Minhyun and Daniel are going to take turns fucking him, and he has to try and guess which one has got their cock in him. Neither of them is going to touch him with their left hands, because that would be too easy to guess, and neither of them is going to make a sound. Seongwoo will only have the way they fuck to be his guide.

Typically, Daniel is rougher, but he’s mentioned that to both of them before – that Minhyun will fuck him slow and easy until he’s begging, gasping, tears running down his face, pleading to come, but that Daniel will fuck him hard and fast until his orgasm slams into him like a freight train, like coming is a complete shock to his system – so if they have any sense they’ll try and meet in the middle to make it harder for him.

So far, Seongwoo’s just enjoying the feel. Daniel and Minhyun are pretty close to the same size, so Seongwoo doesn’t really have an advantage there.

The cock in him is stroking in and out, thrusting deep and then pulling almost all the way back. He thinks maybe it’s something Daniel tends to do more than Minhyun – Daniel likes to watch his cock disappear inside Seongwoo, past that ring of muscle farther and farther until they’re pressed flesh to flesh. But Seongwoo’s not confident enough that Minhyun also wouldn’t enjoy the sight – or even just fuck him that way to throw him off the trail – to make his guess yet.

A few more thrusts and that hot, hard cock pulls all the way out. He whines, feeling his ass try to clench around nothing and tries to push back to take it back in. There’s a thumb, then, running gently around the rim, around that stretched, pink skin, and Seongwoo tries to chase it, tries to thrust back so it slips inside, but instead it pulls away. The bed dips again and he’s alone. Just for a moment. Then one of them is on the bed – whoever hadn’t just been fucking him, Seongwoo assumes, unless they’re trying to trick him again – and then there’s no preamble, but he’s being filled again, stretched and fucked and opened.

“Fuck,” Seongwoo moans. “You feel good.”

A small part of him had hoped he’d get an answer – a ‘you too’ or something – but he’s glad that both of his partners are keeping silent. He still intends to win, but he wouldn’t want them to make it too easy for him. He has a few tricks up his sleeve, after all.

He clenches down, tightens around the cock inside him and hears a gasp behind him. There’s no way of telling who it had come from, no voice to try and identify, but that’s okay. Seongwoo’s not done yet.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he says. “Big cock stuffing me full, opening me up.”

The pace of his lover’s strokes speeds up, just a little, so all the sensations are accompanied by the light slapping of skin against skin as that cock strokes deeper, faster, harder. He moans again.

“God, I’ve been waiting all day to get fucked. I felt so fucking empty, I couldn’t wait to have you inside me. I almost jerked off in my office, I didn’t even care if anyone came in, I just wanted that big, hot dick in me.”

The strokes are speeding up even more, getting sloppy, getting clumsy. Seongwoo lets out a loud moan, biting his bottom lip as he thrusts back to meet him, clenching his ass again and again, squeezing every time that cock pulls out, trying to make it as tight and hot as possible.

“God, yes, fuck me. Please, baby, you feel so – yeah, deeper, sweetheart, really fuck – fuck me, please, please, I need your cock so bad, give it to me, please,” he whines. The thrusts behind him are erratic, harsh panting breaths and a hand on his right hip squeezing and gripping.

Hot and wet, slick inside him suddenly, and he knows it’s – “Fuck, Minhyun, yeah, come for me,” he gasps, thrusting back.

Minhyun reaches out with his left hand, slides it quickly up Seongwoo’s spine as he keeps fucking into him, hot come making him slippery and slick, and then that left hand is gripping his shoulder as the last few hard thrusts make him see stars.

“That’s it,” Minhyun says to him, hands gentling along his ribs, soothing as Seongwoo tries to catch his breath. “Relax, that’s good.” He’d been close – the cock ring around his balls and shaft had kept him from getting too close to coming, and Minhyun had been angling away from his prostate on purpose, so it had felt good – amazing – but he hadn’t had to struggle not to come this time.

“How’d you know it was me, sweetheart?” Minhyun asks, pressing a gentle kiss to Seongwoo’s shoulder blade.

“You – ah – you always come when I talk like that,” Seongwoo grins, turning his head so Minhyun can see his face.

Minhyun chuckles, then pulls out carefully, a soothing hand on Seongwoo’s thigh when he can’t help but hiss at the loss.

“Look at that,” Daniel murmurs from the foot of the bed, and Seongwoo feels the mattress shift as Daniel comes closer. A finger traces his hole, up along the puckered skin, dipping inside. Seongwoo feels a trickle of come slip down to his balls, and he shivers, moaning a little. “Fuck, you’re hot when you’re full of Minhyun’s cum,” Daniel groans.

He leans forward, and Seongwoo can feel the shift in his centre of gravity and then he cries out when Daniel’s tongue slides slick across his perineum, licking up that little bit of come and trailing up to his hole before dipping inside. Daniel laps at him, gentle at first and then a little harder, moaning a little in a way that sends shivers up Seongwoo’s spine.

“Don’t let him come,” Minhyun warns, and then Daniel is pulled away, and they both slide off the bed, and Seongwoo whines.

“Give us a minute,” Minhyun says from behind him.

A dip in the bed, a hand on his right hip, and then he’s being pushed into again. It’s slower, this time – the glide and push and pull not quite gentle, but smooth and steady all the same.

He pushes back, a tiny moan escaping his throat as the cock hits deep, brushing against his prostate.

It hits again, and again, and Seongwoo whines. The thrusts speed up and each push forward hits his prostate. There’s a thumb stroking along his rim, sliding along that stretched, puffy skin, and he can’t catch his breath.

“Please, baby, that feels so good,” he moans. Earlier, when it had been Minhyun inside him, Seongwoo had pitched his voice rough, almost growling. Now, he pitches it softer, breathier. More like pleading, like begging. He knows he sounds almost helpless like this, like he – “I need you, please, please, I need it,” he keens, fingers clawing into the bedding. “Please, don’t stop.”

A hand wraps around the knot of his blindfold, yanking back on it roughly. Seongwoo cries out – it doesn’t hurt, of course it doesn’t, but it also makes him feel hot, feel like he’s being used, he’s really getting fucked now, and he can hear breathy little gasps, little cries, and it’s him making that sound, fuck , it feels good, he can’t stop making those little noises, can’t help feeling powerless and powerful at the same time. Daniel is fucking him – and of course it’s Daniel, only Daniel would react like this to Seongwoo’s need, his begging and pleading because Minhyun, oh , Minhyun would tease him, would slow down and make Seongwoo feel like he’s close to crying – but Daniel’s fucking him like it’s his job, like he’s trying to pound Seongwoo through the mattress, trying to make Seongwoo feel all the power and force coiled in each of Daniel’s muscles.

He’s crying out in earnest now, each stroke hammering into his prostate, and he’s so close, if it weren’t for the fucking cock ring he’d be coming already. He can feel his balls tighten up and his thighs clench and his ass clench around Daniel’s cock and –

“Yeah, you know it’s Daniel, don’t you?” Minhyun purrs beside his ear, and Seongwoo realizes he’d been speaking aloud. He’s not sure how Minhyun got there without him noticing, but he feels Daniel coming, feels his thrusts lose their grace and coordination. It’s messy and jerky, and there’s a hand – Minhyun’s left, it has to be because of the angle, because of the hot skin, powerful muscle – around the base of his cock, putting pressure around the ring and keeping him from coming even though his whole body is dying for it.

He makes a sound that’s almost a sob, keening and crying out because Daniel’s pulling out, too fast, too soon, and then it’s his mouth there, lapping at him again, Jesus, he knows Daniel likes to eat him out but this is getting to be a bit much. Minhyun is gently caressing his throat, his face, murmuring to him but Seongwoo can’t hear it. All he can hear is the blood rushing in his ears as he tries not to come.

“– you’re so good, sweetheart, you did so good, you feel so good.” Minhyun’s words finally start to filter through to his brain, and Daniel’s tongue is slowing down, so it’s more like gentle little kitten licks at his asshole. Seongwoo’s whole body is trembling, shaking and shivering as he tries to regain his composure.

Daniel pulls back, then slides up the bed so he can press a gentle, sweet kiss to Seongwoo’s temple. He’s hot and sweaty, he knows Daniel can taste the salt of it on his skin. But the kiss is tender, so sweet, such a contrast compared to the brutal, rough pace he’d set as he’d pummeled into Seongwoo’s body.

They pet him carefully for a few moments until he can breathe again and form coherent thoughts.

“You okay, Seongwoo?” Minhyun asks, his voice gentle. “Do you need to stop?”

“If you fucking stop I’ll never speak to you again,” Seongwoo croaks out, once he feels like his lips will form around the words. Daniel lets out a huff of a laugh and starts kissing down Seongwoo’s spine. He’s calmer now and can appreciate the soft, wet lips and the slick tongue gliding across his skin.

“Should we take the blindfold off?” Daniel asks, from somewhere around Seongwoo’s hip. “Or, should we keep going? What do you think?”

Seongwoo’s about to answer, but Minhyun beats him to it. “I think he can keep it on for a little while longer. You’re doing okay, aren’t you, Seongwoo?”

Seongwoo nods, losing the words because Daniel’s slipped three fingers in, easy as you please, and they’re from the left hand and if Seongwoo didn’t have that ring holding him back he definitely would have come just now, because those fingers, that power, that tech is inside him – he loves that, he knows it’s weird but Daniel encourages it so he doesn’t feel guilty.

He shudders and moans, and then he can feel Minhyun’s cock at his lips, the slick head ghosting over his lips, making them wet with precome. He opens wider, pushes forward and sucks Minhyun down, moaning around the wide length that stretches his lips, slides along his tongue and bumps the roof of his mouth.

“Yeah, that’s good, hyung,” Daniel breathes, and then Seongwoo feels the bed shift again, feels Daniel move and then his cock is sliding in again.

God, he’s going to die here, he thinks deliriously.

He sputters a giggle around Minhyun’s cock, breathing in through his nose as Minhyun starts to thrust shallowly. He moans again – appreciation, permission – and as Daniel starts thrusting into his ass, Minhyun deepens his strokes, until the head of his cock is hitting the back of Seongwoo’s throat, sometimes pushing in, just a little.

Daniel’s hands are on his hips, holding him up so his knees aren’t even on the mattress anymore, and he has no control over his body now, they’re just fucking him. All he can do is take it, and feel, and – and – nevermind the cock ring, he’s going to –

Seongwoo’s hand goes up, thumb tucked into his fingers in a fist, but with his index finger pointing out, and suddenly they’re both pulling out, pulling back, and Minhyun’s hands are working at the blindfold while Daniel crowds in close to get right into his face, somehow comforting with his all-encompassing presence.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Daniel asks, his voice full of concern. That hand signal had been their agreed-upon gesture for when Seongwoo can’t use his safeword (cranberry). He’s breathing hard, blinking at the sudden explosion of light in the absence of the blindfold.

“I’m – fuck, I was going to come,” Seongwoo moans, trying to bring his heart rate down, trying to calm his body. “You said not to come, but if you didn’t stop, I was going to come.”

Minhyun is hauling him up then, into his lap, and pressing kisses all over his face. “That’s good, sweetheart. It’s good that you stopped us, then.”

Seongwoo moans and settles against Minhyun’s chest. Daniel moves up beside them, hands petting down Seongwoo’s flanks soothingly.

They stay like that for long moments, just catching their breath and trying to calm themselves. Seongwoo glances down, and sees his cock – which is still pounding, throbbing and leaking – red and hard as steel. He turns, just a little, to let it slide along the bumps and ridges of Minhyun’s perfect abs, and he moans at the contact.

Daniel chuckles, low and dangerous, in his ear. “Feeling better, sweetheart?”

“Mm,” Seongwoo hums, twisting in Minhyun’s arms so he can press a kiss to Daniel’s lips. It doesn’t take long for Daniel’s tongue to press into his mouth, for the kiss to get heated and dirty.

“Wanna try again?” Minhyun asks into his ear, hot breath causing Seongwoo to shiver a little.

“Got a better idea,” Seongwoo says, pulling away from Daniel. Daniel lets out a sound of displeasure at the loss, but Seongwoo ignores it in favour of leaning back, against Minhyun’s chest. He glances up, sees desire and lust in those blue eyes, and he grins.

“Remember that thing we talked about?” he asks.

Then Daniel is in his face, eyes sparking and flashing, black pupils dilating. “You mean it?”

They’d only talked about it once, but Daniel had been even more into the idea than Seongwoo had been. Minhyun presses a kiss to Seongwoo’s neck, wet and warm. “You sure, Seongwoo?”

“Oh, yeah. I am astoundingly, magnificently sure.”

They’re using their considerable strength to rearrange him then, turning him to face Minhyun, and then he’s straddling Minhyun’s hips, his hard, neglected cock pressing against Minhyun’s, which, of course, is hard again. He rumbles out a moan and then he feels Daniel’s fingers press into him, three to start but he knows they won’t stop there. Minhyun captures his lips in a searing kiss, deep and filthy, tongues sliding together wetly.

“Fuck, you’re still full of our cum,” Daniel groans behind him, slipping in a fourth finger. Out of the corner of his awareness, Seongwoo feels Minhyun shift, and he opens his eyes to see him handing Daniel the tube of lubricant. He opens it with his teeth and pours some over his fingers without pulling them out, and then Seongwoo feels slick and open and easy as Daniel works it inside him. It almost feels like too much, the slippery feeling, but he knows he’ll need the extra lube by they time they really get into it. Into him.

Minhyun’s hand moves from his hip down the crack of his ass, and then he’s sliding a finger in, too, alongside Daniel’s. Seongwoo moans because already the stretch is burning, hot and heavy and full.

“Too much?” Minhyun whispers against his lips. Seongwoo shakes his head vigorously, hands grasping tighter to Minhyun’s shoulders.

“S’good,” he says into their kiss, spreading his legs a little wider to try and make sure they can see his consent and invitation with action as much as words. He can hear the slick squelching of the lube in his hole as Daniel and Minhyun fuck their fingers into him, and he moans and shivers at the feeling.

Just as he starts to get used to the stretch, Minhyun’s adding another finger, and Seongwoo whimpers, trying to push down into it. He can’t decide if it hurts or not, so he pushes down to get them deeper, try and make the decision that way.

“Fuck, he’s so hot like this,” Daniel groans, and Seongwoo feels him roll his forehead across Seongwoo’s shoulder blades. His hot breath pants across Seongwoo’s spine and it elicits another shiver from him.

“You ready, sweetheart?” Minhyun asks, pulling back, away from the kiss, gripping Seongwoo’s chin with his free hand. He waits until Seongwoo blinks, until his vision sharpens, no longer fuzzy at the edges with pleasure. When Seongwoo’s looking at him and actually seeing him, Minhyun gives him a gentle smile. “You ready for us?”

Seongwoo swallows, mouth dropping open as Daniel’s fingers scissor a little inside him. “Please,” he moans, and this time he’s not playing it up to try and make either of them lose control. This time he’s just begging for it. For them.

They pull their fingers out, then – Minhyun first, then Daniel – and use their strong hands to shift him up, so that when they slide him down, Minhyun’s cock is pressing into him. It feels good, he feels open and slippery and ready, so he flexes his thighs and hitches his hips up a little, so he can roll them down and take Minhyun in deeper. Minhyun moans into his neck, and then they’re pulling Seongwoo’s legs further apart, tilting him forward and Daniel’s cock is there, too, just at his rim, just almost – he pushes, and it catches, and the stretch is unbelievable, Seongwoo moans as Daniel presses in and up.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Daniel grunts, sliding deeper, and Seongwoo keens, fingers digging into Minhyun’s shoulders.

“You okay, sweetheart?” Minhyun asks him, his own hands trembling as they cradle Seongwoo’s face so he can look into his eyes. “You need to stop?”

“Please, no, don’t stop, please,” he cries, trying to push back, trying to push down and get them both further into him, keep them from leaving him.

He’s never felt like this. This powerful strength, this acceptance of their bodies into his. He’s between them, surrounded by them, but at the same time they’re in him, both of his amazing lovers.

He can barely breathe, he knows he’s not going to last long like this. It feels too good, like there’s nothing else in the universe but how amazing he feels with them fucking him together, his prostate stimulated with each breath.

“I wanna come, please, let me come,” he whines, letting his head fall back onto Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel presses hot kisses to his neck, to his throat, urging Seongwoo to tip his face to the side so their lips can meet.

Daniel’s kisses, always controlled and graceful, are sloppy and harsh as he tries to keep himself from thrusting too roughly. It sends a thrill down Seongwoo’s spine, that Daniel is so close to losing himself in this.

Minhyun’s hand is between them, then, releasing the cock ring and Seongwoo cries out, bellows as his balls draw up – it almost hurts, it’s so intense. It’s been building in him so long that the orgasm makes his whole body tense up, including his ass, so he clenches around their cocks, and Daniel cries out behind him, jerking a few uncoordinated thrusts. Seongwoo feels him come, and then Minhyun is thrusting in, deep, all the way until Seongwoo has never felt so full, and Minhyun’s coming, too. 

It’s light, and air, and fire, all across his skin and through his veins, he can’t breathe but he’ll live forever in this moment. His eyes are closed to the bright flashes of light behind them, and he vaguely feels tears rolling down his cheeks as he wails out his pleasure.

He moans piteously as Minhyun and Daniel cling to him, all three of them panting and shivering in the aftershocks.

Daniel slips out first, as carefully and gently as he can. Seongwoo still whimpers at the sensation. He gasps when a rush of come slips out with Daniel’s cock, can feel it trickling out of him. He wonders what it looks like, what he looks like, like this. How open and loose and sloppy he might be.

Then Minhyun is pulling out and he moans again as they gently shift him off Minhyun’s lap, onto his side on the bed. Minhyun lays down in front of him, Daniel curling up behind, and they both wrap their arms around him.

“Christ,” he finally sighs out, once he can breathe again. Once the world tilts back onto its correct axis.

“You okay?” Minhyun asks, pressing a soft kiss to Seongwoo’s collarbone.

“That was – shit – that was something,” Seongwoo pants, reaching a hand out behind him blindly to clasp around Daniel’s hip. Daniel nuzzles against the back of Seongwoo’s head with a hum.

Minhyun meets his eyes, and blinks at him a few times. “Love you,” Minhyun finally says, pressing a little kiss to the end of Seongwoo’s nose. He wrinkles it up, pretends to hate the kiss, and shifts back closer to Daniel. Minhyun grins, and then he’s sliding away, out of the bed. Seongwoo whines, but Minhyun ignores him and heads into the ensuite.

Daniel chuckles behind him and pulls his arm tighter around Seongwoo’s waist, so Seongwoo lets his head fall to the pillow and basks in the warm contact.

Minhyun comes back after just a moment, warm wet cloth in his hand. He uses it on Seongwoo’s belly, first, cleaning up the slick mess, before dipping down over his dick, down between his thighs, back to his hole. It’s tender, it’s taken a beating, but the cloth is soft and Minhyun is gentle, and frankly if Seongwoo had the kind of refractory period either of them has he’d probably be hard again from the soothing caresses.

Minhyun moves on, using the cloth to clean Daniel up – and Daniel, who does have the kind of refractory period that allows for another erection even now, moans a little and tweaks Seongwoo’s nipple in either sympathy or to tease, and Seongwoo yelps a little at the sensation.

Minhyun gives Daniel’s hip a little slap, then leaves to take the cloth back into the bathroom.

Seongwoo nuzzles into Daniel’s arms and he’s almost asleep by the time Minhyun gets back.

“How you doing, Seongwoo?” he asks, cuddling in close.

“Shut up, I’m sleeping,” Seongwoo mumbles. Daniel snickers behind him.

“Sleeping? Already? Don’t you wanna go again?” Daniel’s voice is cheeky, but Seongwoo wouldn’t put it past him to be completely serious about the question.

Seongwoo groans. “The idea of doing anything right now besides falling asleep in a post-coital haze fills me with a burning hatred I can’t even begin to describe.”

Minhyun presses a sloppy kiss to his forehead, and Seongwoo can feel the grin there.

“Go to sleep. Daniel can wait ‘til morning.”

Daniel lets out a put-upon huff, but Seongwoo ignores him and nuzzles his face into Minhyun’s neck.

“Good night, Seongwoo,” Minhyun says, and the vibration of his throat tickles Seongwoo’s nose.

He hums in response, and then – wrapped up between two insatiable super soldiers – opens his mouth one more time, just to get the last word in.

“I won, you know,” he murmurs into Minhyun’s neck. He feels Daniel shake with laughter behind him, and Minhyun chuckles in front of him.

Seongwoo smiles a little in victory, and drifts off to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Double ongnielhwang smut cuz i can


End file.
